All You Need Is Love
by Elora Grace
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in a busy bazaar where they lock eyes and share a moment, but one of them is not who he seems. Kind of an Aladdin meets Moulin Rouge kind of thing. Written for Klaine AU Fridays on Tumblr - July 6th: Fairytale!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I do not own glee, its characters, or the allusions to Aladdin and Moulin Rouge. **

**AN: So this is where it all started. I just had this little idea for a story that might or might not work and I decided to write it out. Little did I know it would take off and become so much more than I ever thought it could. **

The light sound of a sitar's gentle tune strummed through the streets as a young man made his way through the crowded bazaar. Dressed as a desert merchant, a hood covered his head and the lower half of his face was concealed by the same scarf that protected the neck from harsh desert winds. He eyed the various booths of trinkets, tools, jewels, and exotic foods with great interest but refrained from making any purchases. He had to practice caution with his money to avoid drawing unwanted attention. The people of the streets were quite poor and would make quick work of a man who carried a whole pouch of gold coins.

His steady pace brought him in view of the sitar player who sat on a tattered, woven mat. The music man was clearly as poor as the rest of the crowd, or poorer, given that his clothing that may have once been white now matched the sandy ground of the bazaar. He wore no shoes, and his feet were so dirty they would camouflage with the ground if not for the mat separating them. There was even sand in the man's thick hair which unlike most of the crowd, was not hidden under any sort of head cover. Although, the curls on his head were so thick, he probably didn't need it. Most notably about the man however, was the music he played. The old, worn sitar did not look to be anything of special worth, but the sounds produced by it were worthy to be played at a royal wedding in the palace itself.

The sitar player looked up at his audience, as a small crowd had gathered. In addition to the curious merchant man, there was a group of three women who were presumably sisters, a man who looked to be a traveler since he carried a large pack on his back, and a few small children with dirty feet, big eyes, and bright smiles. The children eyed the clay bowl that sat in front of the sitar man with sad eyes. One of them spoke to him in a dialect that was unknown to the curious stranger. The music man gave the child a smile and responded in the same tongue. The child seemed pleased but searched the folds of his clothes for something to give the man. His search produced only a small pebble, which to the man dressed as a merchant seemed entirely ordinary. The child placed the stone into the clay dish, and it clinked with the few small coins that occupied the space. The sitar player said something to the boy that could only mean "thank you" in whatever dialect the child spoke.

The man's kindness, in combination with his musical ability, caused the other onlookers to produce spare change of their own. The coins were small, nothing like the gold the merchant man had hidden away in a pouch, but to the donors, giving this man a tip meant giving up a decent meal later in the day. The crowd dissipated and only the man dressed as a merchant remained. The two men locked eyes, and they shared a wordless moment in which they somehow knew would transpire to be more than either of them expected. Slowly and discretely, the merchant man produced his pouch of coins and dropped a large, gold medallion in the sitar player's dish. Their eyes met a final time before he disappeared into the bazaar once more.

His eyes. That was what the sitar player noticed about the merchant. The rest of his face was concealed behind a protective scarf, but his eyes remained visible. They were the purest blue the man had ever seen, something quite rare when most people on the streets had brown, black, or other dark colored irises. He felt himself subconsciously drawn to the mysterious man through his beautiful eyes and as the stranger placed a large gold coin into the tip dish, he thought if there was ever a reason to play his sitar in the same place twice, this was it.

* * *

Every day the sitar player sat in the exact spot where he had encountered the merchant with the captivating eyes, but every day he found himself disappointed. He even tried to make himself more presentable, but without a proper place to bathe, it was not an easy task. Even if he did manage to bathe, sitting on the dusty ground of the bazaar all day would certainly undo any grooming he accomplished. Today, perhaps there was little less sand in his hair than usual, but that was probably being optimistic.

As the notes of the sitar's music strummed through the bazaar, the played found his mind wandering. He dreamed of what it would be like to live a different life, one of luxury like the royal family in the palace. He reminisced on his own life, remembering fondly the day his father had given him his sitar. But the thoughts that dominated his mind were those of the bright-eyed merchant. From where had his travels brought him? Was it far? Had he left behind a family? He seemed to enjoy music, could he play? Did he have a favorite song?

"I love this song," said a voice, waking the musician from his trance. "It's the same one from the other day, is it not?" The merchant had returned to the bazaar at last! He could still only see the enchanting eyes from under his coverings, but it was definitely him.

"It is," the sitar player confirmed. It was indeed the very same song that had stopped the merchant last time. He made a mental note to thank the local deities for what looked to be a Sign. The merchant was already fishing for his coin pouch, and this time he dropped several of the large coins into the bowl. The sitar player looked around quickly so make sure no scavengers were nearby ready to take them. Seeing none, he finished the song before emptying the dish and pocketing its contents.

"If I come back regularly, would you play it for me as a request?" the man asked. His voice was almost as enchanting as his eyes. It made the musician wonder if the stranger could sing.

"Of course," replied the musician. He was unsure if it was the gold answering or the strange curiosity in his heart that bordered on desire. The other man smiled. It was hidden, of course, under the wrappings of desert travel, but the sitar played could tell by the way his cheeks raised and how his eyes seemed to sparkle even more with happiness. The man did not stay long, but the sitar player had an optimistic feeling that he would see the man again soon, and much sooner than last time.

* * *

After that conversation, the merchant began making regular visits to the bazaar, as promised. And the sitar player played his requested song, as promised. Eventually, the man began to request other songs. They always seemed to match his mood on any given day and often fueled more conversations between the two men. The man still left a large tip for every visit, but the sitar player found himself noticing the generous money less. He now enjoyed the man's company more than anything else about him, even his delightful eyes and voice. The sitar player had never considered his existence a lonely one until the merchant man left for the day. He felt a hole in his heart where the man's friendship had been, and the noisy bazaar suddenly seemed far too quiet.

One day, the man came rather close to sundown and the sitar player found himself plagued with sadness of how short his visit would be for the day.

"I should go," he said regretfully.

"Why?" asked the man.

"It's getting dark."

"Oh."

A heavy silence hung between them.

"Would you like to see where I live?" the sitar playing man asked suddenly. He almost regretted asking his rather forward question before the other man answered kindly.

"I'd love to," was his gentle, even excited reply. The sitar player stashed away his tips and dish, rolled up the colorful mat and slung it over his back with an attached rope, picked up his sitar and led the merchant man through a maze of backstreets. They came to what looked like an abandoned building that looked severely weathered. Chunks of stone left gaping holes in the walls, and there were probably more missing from the ceiling as well. The sitar player and his friend entered the broken building and climbed several wooden ladders to reach the top floor. Well, what was left of the top floor anyway. There were several holes in the floor, walls, and ceiling but it still had enough coverage to protect its occupants from the winds that rolled in from the desert and the rain that fell during the wet season.

"It's not much," the sitar player admitted as he placed the sitar and mat in the most protected corner, "but it's home. And it's got a great view." He drew back an old curtain to reveal a grand, panoramic view of the royal palace. "It's beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to live there?"

"Oh, I don't think it would be everything it's made out to be," said the other man.

"What do you mean?" asked the musician.

"I mean that while it's nice to live in luxury, think about all the baggage it comes with," the merchant man explained. "There's tons of responsibility, the politics are a mess, and you hardly have any freedom."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," commented the sitar player.

The other man's eyes widened before he said quickly, "I've just seen and heard a lot in my travels, that's all."

"I didn't mean to pry. I was just making a comment," he apologized quickly.

"No, it's okay. I just need to be a little less suspicious, that's all. It's a habit, sorry," the other man apologized, too. "What are you doing?"

The sitar player had begun to shake off the somewhat tattered blankets and cushions in preparation for the night. "Shaking the settled dust off the bedding so we can sleep," he explained.

"Wait we?" his companion asked nervously.

"What?" the musician asked, confused. "Oh! No! Not like that!" he began, hoping his guest was not under the wrong impression. Although he himself had inclinations in that way, he doubted his friend did, and he did not want anything to jeopardize his only true friendship.

"N-n-n-no," his friend stuttered. "You don't understand. I _have_ to get back tonight."

"In the dark?" he questioned as if the other man had lost his mind. "You can't go now!"

"I have to!" the man insisted.

"No, now _you_ don't understand," said the sitar player. "It's way too dangerous to go out on the streets at night. There are a lot of dangerous people out at night, and there aren't nearly enough guards to enforce any kind of justice. You'll just have to spend the night here."

His friend's distress only continued to rise as he pulled on his head cover in frustration. "They'll come looking for me, though," he said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

"Who will?" the musician wondered. "I can promise you that if whoever is looking for you doesn't know the streets, there's no way they'll find you."

"It won't matter they'll search everywhere," he said helplessly. The sitar player began to worry now. What sort of heinous crime did he commit that the authorities would search for him with such vigor? But as soon as it had come on, the worry vanished. He trusted his friend, he realized. He sighed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked his friend.

"What?" said his friend.

"Do you trust me?" the sitar player repeated. His friend gave him a long, studying look.

"Yes, Blaine, I trust you," said the merchant-dressed man, using his given name for the first time. Blaine told him his name weeks ago, but his friend had never said aloud until today. It was a wonderful sound, but he had no time to relish in it before his friend continued speaking. "I suppose there's no use in hiding it anymore." Slowly, he pulled off the wrappings of fabric that covered his head and face. The skin on his face was smooth and pale, and his hair seemed to shine it was so clean. There was no way that this man was a travelling merchant. "My name is Kurt," the man admitted.

"You—" Blaine began as he struggled for words. "You're the _prince_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer applies. I OWN NOTHING**.

"If by prince you mean my father is the Sultan, then yes, I am the prince," Kurt confirmed nervously. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Hate you?" Blaine asked, confused. Although the effects of the initial shock still shook through his body, Blaine found that his feelings for Kurt remained unchanged. He was still the best friend he had ever had. "Kurt, I could never hate you. The prince or not, you're still my friend, and I'll help you in any way that I can. But trust me when I say you won't be getting back to the palace tonight. It's just too risky."

"Alright, I believe you," said Kurt, touched by his friend's acceptance. "I suppose I have all night to come up with an excuse for where I've been." Both men laughed.

"So…" Blaine began to ask as they settled into their respective piles of bedding on the floor. "What brings the crown prince into the common bazaar dressed as a commoner? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I don't mind, actually. Not with you," he admitted with a gentle smile. He sighed. "It's a long story, really. But I suppose you already know the beginning that starts with my father's remarriage."

"I know the story of the royal family," said Blaine. "It's your story that I want to hear."

Kurt smiled. "Very well. But you should know that it doesn't have a happy ending."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Well that would ruin the story now, wouldn't it?" Kurt teased. Then, his tone turned much more serious, almost solemn. "Besides, people like me don't get happy endings." The statement nearly broke Blaine's heart. If there was one thing he believed in, it was love. Everyone deserved a chance to be happy. "Anyway, you wanted to hear my story, so hear it is:

"It started with my mother's untimely death when I was a newborn. My father insisted that I still needed a mother in my life, so he began a search for a new wife. Before he could search properly however, political unrest arose with the death of a powerful maharaja. To settle the dispute of his inheritance, my father married his widow. Shortly thereafter, they had another son. He is my half-brother, commonly known as Finn. He will be the one to claim the maharaja's fortune when he is of age or when he is married, whichever comes first.

"However, the powerful maharaja had many powerful enemies that are now enemies of my father. They hold great influence over a significant number of the population, and they use it to ensure that the old laws and traditions are not replaced with new ones. Or if they are passed, they ensure that they are not enforced."

"Could the low number of night guards be part of their doing?" asked Blaine.

"It's possible," said Kurt. "I'd say even probable. There are a great number of crimes that were suspected to have been carried by these enemies and their supporters but could never be definitively connected to them. I will inform my father of the lack of night guards on the streets. Perhaps he can increase security."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," said Blaine.

"Now, to continue…" said Kurt. "Thanks to these enemies of my father, if my half-brother were to become Sultan, it is extremely unlikely that they would accept him as heir because of his blood ties to the maharaja.

"All of this is important to me because it means that I am the only one who can succeed the throne from my father. Since I am to come of age next year, I will inherit my father's title if anything should make him unfit to rule. My dilemma is that my father's health is not what it used to be. His heart grows weak, and the healers know not what causes it. As it stands, tradition maintains that the Sultan must be married. In light of this situation, my father has given me the ultimatum that I must be married on or before the date of my birth. The day he told me was the first time I ever left the palace in my entire life. That was the first day I ever felt free to make my own decisions. That was the day I met you."

Their eyes met then, sharing unspoken compassion. Blaine remained silent for a moment as he absorbed all of the information Kurt shared with him. "You were wrong before," he finally said.

"Pardon?" asked Kurt, confused.

"You're story doesn't have a tragic ending," said Blaine, looking him directly in the eye. "It doesn't have an ending at all yet. It's still being written."

"It ends because no matter what, I'll be doing the wrong thing for someone. If I don't get married, the whole kingdom will be in political disarray when I can't succeed the throne. If I do marry, I'll be condemning myself and a woman to a life neither of us wants," Kurt vented. He finally had someone with whom he could share his feelings without holding back or fear of being judged.

"A life of royalty?" asked Blaine, unsure of what Kurt had meant.

"A life of dishonest marriage," Kurt corrected. "Never marry a prince, Blaine. We come with far too much baggage." He chuckled, meaning to make a joke out of it, but then realized what he had said and quickly tried to amend it. "I didn't mean… I mean, I didn't think that you would… There was no implication that…" He failed to finish a single sentence in his distress. Blaine found it quite endearing.

"If it's any consolation, I would marry you if it would solve everything you just told me," he said both empathetically and cautiously. _Though that wouldn't be the only reason_, he added silently to himself.

"You would save me from a lot more than simple politics if you could," Kurt replied sincerely. He gave Blaine a knowing look that implied that the two had now come to a mutual understanding. "You would save me from marriage to a woman."

The two sat without speaking for several minutes. Finally, Kurt spoke again, "Does it have lyrics?"

"What?" asked Blaine.

"That song I like," explained Kurt. "Does it have lyrics?"

"I don't know about lyrics, but it does have a story," said Blaine.

"Will you tell it to me?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Sure," answered Blaine, aware that his friend wanted something to soothe his busy mind before falling asleep. "An old shopkeeper taught me this song a few years back. He has since passed away, but he told me that he used to play it for his wife since their story reminded him of the one in the song. The song is about young lovers who lived through a violent war. They would sing this song when it became too dangerous to travel the streets to see one other. Eventually, the lovers found a safe meeting place that was known only to them. It kept their love and dreams alive while the war waged on behind them. When the war finally ended, the two lovers spent the rest of their lives together, parted only by death. Some say not even death could stop them from being together in their secret place.

"The old shopkeeper told me that his wife had died several years before I met him. He admitted that he missed his wife dearly and that most days it seemed like he was only waiting for the day that he could be reunited with her once again. Visiting the meeting place of their young love no longer brought him joy, but great sadness and emptiness.

"When I learned of the old man's death, I felt not sorrow but relief. He seemed so tired all the time. Not physically, but emotionally. It pained him too much to live without the one he loved. I believe in a love like that. One that runs so deep it cannot be stopped by death. One that defies anything that tries to keep it apart. One that is shared by two people who would do anything to be together. You might not believe in it, Kurt, but I do. You deserve your happy ending." Kurt gave a small snore before pulling the blankets closer around him. Blaine wondered how long he had been asleep. Before he could give it much thought however, he found himself slipping into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Kurt was shaken awake by loud fight in the middle of the night. Judging by the volume, the fight was happening somewhere very close. He began to doubt how safe this shelter really was.

"Blaine!" he hissed. "Blaine, wake up!"

"Huh? Wha-? What's wrong?" Blaine asked groggily.

"Someone's fighting out there. Are we safe? Ah! Was that a sword?" Kurt's eyes darted rapidly from side to side as he spoke nervously. There were definitely several metal clangs in quick succession followed by a loud grunt.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"To the safety or the sword?" Kurt asked.

"Both," said Blaine. "They're using swords alright, but we're safe up here. They won't bother anyone who doesn't interfere. And I've been living up here for years now, and nothing's ever happened to me in here."

"Does this happen every night?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yes. As far as I know, anyway. I've learned to sleep through it," explained Blaine. Kurt still eyed one of the windows, or rather, holes in the wall, nervously. "I used to sing to calm myself, before I got used to them. I could sing for you."

"Would you?" Kurt asked eagerly. Blaine fetched his sitar from the corner. "Can you play my song? The one about the lover's secret place? I mean, not _my_ song, but you know what I mean."

Blaine laughed. "You may as well tell everyone that's your song. You're the only one who has ever made a request."

"My very own song…" Kurt pondered.

"Well, not your song exactly," admitted Blaine, but then he had an idea. "But I could write you one. I have a melody but I've been struggling to find some words to go along with it. How about we write it together?" Outside, the fight's volume increased drastically and caused Kurt to flinch. "It'll keep your mind off that."

"Okay, but I'll warn you that I'm not much of a writer," said Kurt.

"That's alright," said Blaine. "Maybe you can provide the inspiration." He thought about how Kurt made him feel and how much he enjoyed his company. "_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide_."

"I like that!" Kurt praised. "Now think, if you would write me a song, what else would you do for me?"

"Well, _I_ _don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live_," continued Blaine.

"I live in a palace!" laughed Kurt.

"Something else, then!" Blaine laughed, too. "_If I was a sculptor_," Kurt made a face as if he had smelled fresh elephant dung, "_but then again, no_. _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_." Kurt shrugged. Blaine had to make money on the streets somehow. "_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you_."

"Only me?" asked Kurt, half teasing, half wondering.

"If you want it to be," replied Blaine with a smile. "_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_." Kurt grinned in delight. "_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_…" Blaine took a deep breath as he came up with the next line. He might be coming on a bit strong now, but now that he had inspiration for this great song, he had to keep going. "_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_." Blaine met Kurt's eyes, and if neither pairs had been shining before, they certainly were now.

"What comes next?" asked Kurt. "Tell me more of a story."

"Okay, let's see," Blaine thought for a moment. He remembered the day he sat up on the roof of his shelter and wrote the music for this song, but no matter how long he looked at the palace, or how beautiful it was, it didn't inspire any lyrics. "_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_," Blaine almost laughed at how easily the young man who lived inside the palace inspired him when the place itself couldn't. "_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_." Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling again, but he got the feeling that he hadn't ever stopped since the song began. "_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_."

"You know perfectly well my eyes are blue!" said Kurt in mock indignation.

"It's true, they're the only part of you I could see at first," Blaine admitted before continuing. "_Anyway the thing is what I really mean; Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_!" If possible, Kurt's smile grew even bigger and brighter and Blaine might have even sworn he saw a blush form on his cheeks. "_And you can tell everybody this is your song! It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words… How wonderful life is now you're in the world_." Thinking of nothing no other way to end the song Blaine simply repeated the chorus with increased passion. "_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…_" Blaine looked up, and they shared that special look again, the one that always came with shining eyes and rapid heart rates. "_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_!"

The sitar's final note slowly rang out until it could be heard no more. Kurt hated to be the one that ended the silence, but he had to say, "I love the song, Blaine. It's truly amazing." Blaine gave a humble smile in response but Kurt could have sworn there was a blush on _his_ cheeks now. "Although," he teased. "I should have known you'd write a love song."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine teased right back.

"Oh, nothing. Just that the world never seems to have enough of them," said Kurt.

"Is that sarcasm?" asked Blaine, feigning suspicion.

"Oh, no," said Kurt, his voice heavy with sarcasm this time. "But you'd think the world would be filled with them by now."

"But what's wrong with that?" asked Blaine genuinely.

"Nothing," said Kurt honestly. "It's just a bit depressing for those of us who will never have it." The solemn in voice returned as he lied back down on his pile of cushions and blankets.

"Kurt," Blaine said quite seriously, "if that song I just wrote is any indication, you will find love. You may not believe in it, but I do. I'll make a believer out of you yet, I promise." Kurt remained silent. Suddenly, Blaine noticed how quiet it had gotten outside. "The fight stopped," he said. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Morning came far too quickly and thought neither would admit it, both men were dreading the inevitable goodbye. Blaine led Kurt back into the market to the spot where they had met.

"Well, good luck with your music today," Kurt said somewhat awkwardly.

"Good luck explaining where you were last night," said Blaine. They both laughed. "I'll see you soon?" he hoped.

"Soon," confirmed Kurt. He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before pulling his scarf up over his face and disappearing into the crowd, heading back home to palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still own nothing. **

"So what did you end up telling them?" Blaine asked Kurt several days later as they walked together through the bazaar. He had enough of Kurt's generous tips saved up to take a day off without feeling guilty or having to give up decent meals for a few days.

"Well," Kurt began, "I told them I have a lover."

"What? You didn't mean… Not us…" said Blaine awkwardly and rushed.

"What? No!" Kurt said quickly. "I meant potential wife. You know, seeing if she would make a respectable queen. I told them I lost track of time with her, and it got too late for me to come home. Which prompted me to tell my father about the lack of night guards, by the way, and he plans to remedy that as soon as possible."

"That's great!" exclaimed Blaine, the tension of before forgotten.

"There is one thing, though," Kurt said, somewhat worried. "Eventually, they'll want to meet this mystery girl. I don't suppose you know anyone who would be willing to act as one for me, do you?"

"_Act_ for you…" thought Blaine aloud. "Actually, I might. Follow me." He took his friend by the hand and led him through several busy streets until they came to a large caravan parked in an open plaza.

"Where are we?" asked Kurt.

"An acquaintance of mine is an actress in this company," explained Blaine. "I think she might be able to help us." He knocked on the caravan's door three times before a young woman with dark hair and soft brown eyes opened it.

"Blaine!" she squealed as she jumped out and hugged him tightly around the neck. Blaine nearly stumbled backward from the force of her embrace. "It's been far too long. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thanks," replied Blaine. "Listen, I need a favor. Can we talk?"

"Sure! Come on in!" she said excitedly grabbing Blaine by the hand and pulling him inside. The place reeked of hair products, cosmetics, old clothes, and incense that were trying to cover up the smell of the former. "Everyone else is out on their lunch break, so we have the place to ourselves."

"Good, because what I'm about to ask has to be kept a secret," he said seriously. "You can't tell anyone."

"I swear, I won't," she promised.

"Okay," he said, looking at Kurt. "Let's tell her. Rachel, this is my friend, Kurt." Kurt removed his street disguise from his head, revealing his identity. Rachel's eyes grew to twice their normal size.

"You're the—" she began, dumbfounded.

"The prince, yes," Kurt confirmed.

"Listen, Rachel, he's like me," explained Blaine with a knowing look.

Rachel's whole face lit up before she began to ask "You mean you're—"

"No, we're not," Blaine interrupted. "But he's come into a bit of a situation, and he needs someone to pretend to be his lover."

"Or, depending on how long the charade needs to be maintained, a future wife," finished Kurt.

"So what you're saying is," replied Rachel, assessing the situation and the offer, "I get to pretend to be courted by prince, playing the part of his lover, with the possibility of living in the palace?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "I'm in!" she exclaimed.

"Rachel," Kurt warned, making direct eye contact with her, "you have to know that this arrangement might become permanent. We'll be stuck with each other for better or for worse. And you have to understand there are certain things I'll never be able to give you as a husband." He stopped briefly to sigh gravely. "We will most likely be expected to provide an heir, but that is the extent of my duty."

"I understand completely," said Rachel honestly. "I'm not just doing it for you, you know. This is the opportunity of a lifetime for a performer. A permanent part! I'll never go hungry again! Not to mention I would get to perform for the whole kingdom to see." For a moment, she seemed to have forgotten anyone was in the room with her. Her eyes stared up into the heavens, or at least the ratty ceiling of the caravan, and lit up with the passion of fulfilling her biggest dream.

"So, we have an agreement?" asked Kurt formally.

"Indeed we do," confirmed Rachel, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm pleased to meet you, Prince Kurt, and I look forward to becoming your…um… whatever you'd like to call me."

"The pleasure is mine, dear Rachel," he said with a smile. "I do hope we can be friends at the very least."

"Likewise," agreed Rachel fondly.

"Shall we?" Kurt said, turning to Blaine and beckoning to the door.

"Yes," answered Blaine. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Anytime," she replied.

* * *

"So how do you know Rachel?" Kurt asked as the two men sat talking in Blaine's living space. "I thought you said you didn't have many friends on the streets?"

"I don't," admitted Blaine. "And 'friend' might a little too strong of a word for Rachel. She can be… a bit much to handle."

"Now you tell me," said Kurt sarcastically. Blaine laughed.

"As for how I met her, she was good friends with my brother," explained Blaine.

"Your brother?" asked Kurt, suddenly interested. "You never talk much about your family. Why not?"

"There isn't a lot of family to talk about," Blaine shrugged. "Besides, it's kind of a sad story."

"I'd still like to hear it," said Kurt earnestly.

"No, you wouldn't," said Blaine sadly.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, looking directly into his friend's eyes, "you've heard the story of where I'm from. I want to hear yours."

"Okay," Blaine agreed. His tone was still serious, as if he was reminding Kurt that his tale was not a happy one. "I guess I'll start by saying that I've lived my whole life on the streets. I've never quite been homeless, but I came close a few times, especially before I found this place. Even when I was little, we didn't have a lot of money, and we lived in a stone house with a dirt floor. My parents made and sold handicraft items at a stall in the bazaar for a living, and my father would play the sitar to attract customers. The one I play now was his. My parents didn't have much money, or nice clothes, or a fancy house, but they had love. They had my brother, Cooper, and me, and as far as they were concerned, that's what counted. They loved us and each other so dearly, nothing else mattered.

"But then there was the bad water plague that happened ten years ago. My mother became infected, and my father stopped running the stall to care for her. Cooper and I kept it running the best we could, but we still spent a lot of time at home, trying to help Mother. One day when we returned home from the bazaar, we found not only my mother on bed rest, but my father too. He had been just as sick as she was, but he kept it hidden to care for her. Pushing himself too hard finally caught up to him, and now they were both dying. They only lasted a few more days. Cooper was fourteen. I was seven.

"Cooper and I tried to make it on our own for a few years, selling the trinkets our parents made, but neither of us could craft any more, so after their stock ran out, we were on our own. We tried to live off the little money they left us, but we knew it wouldn't last long. We would both need to find work for ourselves. Cooper joined a theater troupe, and I took up playing my father's sitar. Rachel was in that troupe of his, and that's how I know her. I was lucky I had her then, because Cooper left me when he found out he could make more money with a travelling troupe than a stationary one. It was a mutual parting, because we both knew we needed the money, but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. I was ten years old with no home, no money, and no family.

"Once I got my bearings, though, it really wasn't so bad. I found this place when I was about twelve or so. With so much practice, my sitar skills have improved greatly over the years. Rachel is the closest thing to family I've had since Cooper left. We used to steal food for each other, and occasionally she would sing while I played the sitar. The stage is her real love, though, I'm sure you saw that. …And that's pretty much where my life is now. So there you have it: The tragic back story of Blaine the Penniless Sitar Player."

"Thank you," said Kurt after a moment's silence. He had barely made a sound, except for the occasional gasp, during Blaine's whole story. "For sharing you story with me, Blaine. It explains so much about you. Especially why you are such a hopeless romantic. With parents like yours, you'd have to be!" he said teasingly, trying to lighten the heavy mood. To his relief, Blaine laughed.

"I owe them so much if that's true," he said fondly. The two gazed out at the setting sun just to the right of the palace.

"It's nearing sundown," said Kurt somberly. "I'd better get back before it gets dark."

"Want me to walk with you?" asked Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt answered a little too quickly. "I mean, the better I get to know these streets, the more I can come visit you, right?"

Blaine smiled. "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter contains copious amounts of fluff courtesy of the Elephant Love Medley. And some more Aladdin allusions. None of which I own. **

The plan was working beautifully. With Kurt's parents under the impression that he was spending time outside the castle courting his future wife, his visits with Blaine became much more frequent. Neither of them thought their friendship could become any stronger, but they both had been wrong. Blaine in particular noticed the change. It was the small things like sharing a tropical fruit in the shade, finishing each other's sentences, and the way Kurt's eyes would shine like the sun whenever he was truly happy, which happened quite often around Blaine. Blaine began noticing it so much that he even allowed himself to think that Kurt may have been starting to believe in love after all.

After weeks of subtle changes in the looks they gave each other that sent Blaine's heart aflutter, he decided to bring up the topic of love once again. To his dismay, Kurt still protested.

"Love is a many, splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong!" said Blaine passionately. "All you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again," Kurt pleaded.

"_All you need is love_!" Blaine sang.

"A prince has a duty to his kingdom!" Kurt objected.

"_All you needed is love_!" Blaine repeated.

"Political chaos will erupt!" Kurt warned.

"_All you need is lo-o-o-ove_," Blaine continued.

"_Love is just a game_," Kurt sang, purposefully changing lyrics.

"Ha! I knew you could sing! _I was made for lovin' you, baby, you were made for lovin' me_!" Blaine sang, determined to make a believer out of Kurt yet.

"_The only way of lovin' me, baby, is to court and marry me_," sang Kurt.

"_Just one night, just one night_?" Blaine asked, hopeful that Kurt's singing was a sign he was hooked.

"_There's no way, 'cause I can't stay_," Kurt said realistically.

"_In the name of love. One night in the name of love_," Blaine teased.

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_," Kurt teased back.

"Don't," Blaine said dramatically, "_leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby. Don't leave me this way_."

"_You'd think people would have had enough of silly love songs_," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_," declared Blaine happily.

"_Some people_," Kurt sang as he shot a pointed look at Blaine,"_just want to fill the world with silly love songs_."

"_But what's wrong with that_?" Blaine teased, remembering their conversation from the night he had learned Kurt's true identity. "_I'd like to know… 'Cause here I go… again_."

"_Love lifts us up where we belong_!" Blaine continued. "_Where eagles fly on a mountain high_!"

"_Love makes us out like we are fools_!" protested Kurt. "_Throw our lives away for one happy day_!"

"_We could be heroes_!" asserted Blaine. "_Just for one day_…"

"_You_…" Kurt started, trying to think of a protest. "_You will be mean_."

"No, I won't!" denied Blaine.

"_And I_," he paused to think, "_I'll drink all the time_!" he invented wildly.

But Blaine knew he was getting desperate, "_We should be lovers_…" he sang.

"We can't do that!" Kurt whispered as if someone might overhear them.

"_We should be lo-o-overs! And that's fact_," sang Blaine.

"_Though nothing will keep us together_," warned Kurt.

"_We could steal time_…" Blaine began as Kurt joined him, "_just for one day_."

"_We could be heroes_," they sang together, "_forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be hero-oes_…"

"_Just because I-ee-I_," sang Blaine passionately. "_Will always love you_…"

Kurt's voice continued over his own, "_I-ee-I can't help but lo_—" Kurt stopped abruptly as he caught himself. Then, he had a better idea that wouldn't be the outright declaration he wasn't ready for. "_How wonderful life is_…"

Blaine caught on and sang with him slowly, "_now you're in_…_ the world_." As their final harmonies faded away, they shared a look that said more than any words of any song ever could. With the mutual expression worn on both of their faces, how could he ever deny there was love in the world when it was literally staring him in the face?

Kurt took a deep breath before saying, "You were wrong, you know…" Blaine looked confused. "I do believe in love," he admitted. "My parents are proof of that. Yes, they may have married for political reasons, but they ended up falling in love anyway. They've had many great, amorous years together, all of which I've seen firsthand. So yes, I do believe in love," he took another deep breath before admitting, "I just never believed it could happen to me."

"And now?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You might be starting to change my mind," said Kurt, which would have sounded like teasing if he hadn't said it with so much affection. Then, his face fell slightly as a realization occurred to him. "But I wasn't lying when I said I can't stay. I have to go back to the palace tonight."

"I know," Blaine admitted in defeat.

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes sparked again. "That doesn't mean we can't have an adventure getting me back!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet and running to the ladder leading to the lower level.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine called. "It's dark!"

"So? With the increased night patrols, even you yourself said it was much safer out! Besides, I've been here so many times now, I'm more than capable of finding my way back, even in the dark," Kurt called back playfully. Blaine ran after him, following him down to the ground floor where Kurt had jumped, actually _jumped_, forgoing the ladder completely. "Kurt!" he called again.

"I'm fine!" Kurt assured him, laughing. "Just try to keep up!" Blaine chased after him down one of the familiar backstreets they took en route to the walls that surrounded the palace grounds. For a prince who didn't get out much, he sure could run fast. Blaine rounded a corner after Kurt just in time to see a fight happening down the street with a night guard in plain view. The guard simply stood and watched. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the collar of his merchant disguise and pulled him back around the corner.

"That guard! Why isn't he doing anything?" asked Kurt, shocked and afraid.

Blaine stole a glance back at the scene from around the corner. "He's been paid off!" he warned. "And I bet others have, too. Come on!" He quickly climbed the ladder that led to the roof of the building that concealed them. Kurt followed him equally as quickly, but also nervously since he had no idea where Blaine was taking him.

When Blaine looked as if he was about to get a running start towards something, Kurt interrupted, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you escape back to the palace where it's safe," he explained quickly, pointing straight ahead to the roof of the neighboring building.

"Are you going to jump that gap?" Kurt wondered in astonishment.

"Yes, and so are you," Blaine responded. "Come on, it's easy. Just get a running start and push off that ledge. Watch me." Blaine did as he explained. Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then swallowed his fear and went for it. He felt himself airborne for a second before reaching solid ground once more. The two men climbed even higher onto the tallest roofs built on this side of the city. The next gap was too far to jump, but Blaine already knew that and what to do about it. He held a long, wooden pole in his hands.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I've done this before, don't worry," Blaine comforted.

"But—"Kurt began.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

"I…" Kurt hesitated.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked more firmly, but with a smile. Kurt remembered the last time Blaine had asked him that question.

"Yes, Blaine, I trust you," said Kurt with his own smile.

Blaine readied the pole in his grasp, preparing for the jump. "Hey," he said gently to Kurt's worried face, "Courage." Kurt nodded, recalling how he swallowed his fear after his first jump. Time to do it again. Blaine scaled the gap with ease and grabbed a long board that Kurt could use to walk across. Just as he got it set up however, he heard a whoosh of air followed by a set of footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt already standing on the same side as him, holding his own wooden pole in his hands.

"I'm a fast learner," said Kurt simply. Blaine could do nothing but stare at him, mouth hanging wide open. "Come on, we have to go!"

Blaine gave his head a vigorous shake. "Right!"

With the widest gap behind them, jumping from rooftop to rooftop became much easier as the buildings sat closer together as they neared the palace wall. Kurt looked around at the surrounding city and had to admire the view from the tall rooftops. A grand, full moon lit up the night sky that was decorated with shining, shimmering stars. "It's like a whole new world up here!" he thought aloud in amazement.

"Maybe it's a good thing we couldn't walk below," said Blaine. "That way, I got to show it to you."

After skipping over several more roofs and carefully climbing back down to the ground level, they had reached the palace wall. The place where Kurt could climb back over it was just a short distance away. A solemn silence followed them as they neared their inevitable separation. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw movement down one of the alley streets they passed as they followed the curve of the palace wall.

"A guard!" he warned Kurt. "Quick! This way!" He pulled Kurt around the next corner into another alley street and pinned him flat against the wall in the shadows where, hopefully, the guard would walk right past without seeing them.

"Do you think he saw us?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly. The sound of footsteps moved closer. The guard's wide frame moved into view slowly. Blaine could have sworn the sound of their heartbeats would give them away. But the guard continued straight passed the alley without even glancing in their direction. He had not seen them after all. He was simply making his rounds. Once they were sure he was out of earshot the two men breathed a heavy sigh of relief together.

Almost laughing, Blaine pulled back from the wall slightly only to become acutely aware of how close he and Kurt currently stood. Kurt seemed to be thinking along the same lines as, even in the dark shadows of the alley, Blaine could see a light blush creep into his cheeks. Seeing the opportunity, Blaine moved his face slowly closer to Kurt's until they were so close their foreheads and noses were nearly touching. He could feel the warmth of Kurt's steady breath, and he was sure Kurt could feel his as well.

It was Kurt who closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that neither of them was sure what to do with at first, but they found any awkwardness dissipated immediately as they allowed themselves a few moments of passion before breaking apart.

"That's one way to say goodnight," Kurt breathed, still looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. They both laughed, but the tension wasn't entirely broken. Reluctantly, they stepped away from the wall of the alley and approached the wall of the palace. Kurt grabbed hold of the vines he used to climb over the wall, and gave Blaine a lingering look before climbing. The tension between them had definitely not gone away just yet.

"Good night, Kurt," said Blaine sweetly.

"Good night, Blaine," Kurt returned. With much difficulty, he tore his eyes away from Blaine's gaze and climbed the vines of the wall. Sitting on top of the threshold, he turned for one last look at Blaine before turning in for the night.

"You know, it's really a miracle no one else has figured out you can climb these vines here," said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "They probably assume they're too weak to hold anyone. They're much stronger than they look. I only tried because I was desperate."

"I'm glad you did, though," said Blaine admiringly.

"Me too," agreed Kurt softly. With that said, he disappeared over the wall.

Blaine's mind was lost in thoughts of Kurt all the way back to his living quarters. The whole way back, he thought the guards still might hear his heartbeat, but for entirely different reasons this time. His heart raced as he thought about all of his favorite memories with Kurt. No matter how hard he tried, the prince remained the sole focus of his mind. His lips still tingled where they had met Kurt's, making it impossible for Blaine to stop reliving the kiss in his mind. If he had ever doubted he was in love with Kurt before, he certainly didn't now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I still own nothing. **

Nearly four days passed before Blaine saw Kurt again. The days would have felt quite long if Blaine hadn't spent most of the time daydreaming. Even while he sat with his sitar in his usual corner of the bazaar playing every love song he could think of, images and feelings of Kurt rarely left his mind. So when the real man showed up that day in the bazaar, he was reminded of how much more amazing he was in person.

"Blaine?" he asked nervously. "We might have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine, growing concerned. He hoped Kurt didn't regret his actions from the other night.

"I…well…" he stammered. "My parents want to meet Rachel." On first instinct, Blaine was relieved that Kurt hadn't been talking about the kiss. Then, he remembered the larger issue at hand. Kurt was still supposed to be courting a future wife. "After I came home late a few nights ago, I was in such a good mood that I sang quite loudly to myself during my nightly cleansing rituals. Actually, I sang almost all day the following day as well. In any case, my family took notice of my change in behavior and drew the conclusion that I must be completely enamored with this girl if I go out to see her every day and come back bursting into song as I move about the palace. Now they're insisting that they simply _must_ meet this mystery girl."

"Did they say when?" asked Blaine, taking in what Kurt had explained to him while simultaneously trying not to blush at the fact that Kurt had spent the last few days singing about him in the palace.

"They want me to invite her for dinner at the palace in three days' time," said Kurt.

"Well," said Blaine with a little optimism. "I guess we'd better get her ready, then."

* * *

"_Dinner_? At the _palace_?" shrieked Rachel.

"To meet my _parents_," Kurt emphasized, "who are the _Sultan_ and the _Queen_."

"Yes, yes, of course," agreed Rachel quickly. "I do believe we've reached the point in our pretend courtship where it would be appropriate to do so." Kurt nearly sighed in relief. He had been worried that Rachel would be intimidated by the high status of his parents. Instead, she seemed to be excited about the opportunity. "But what will I wear?" she wondered sadly, knowing that she had nothing suitable to wear for such a formal occasion and no funds to acquire something in time.

"Not to worry," assured Kurt. "I will take care of it. In fact, if you've got time, we could go right now."

"You mean shopping? With _you_? Of course I have time!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet at once. Grateful for her enthusiasm, Kurt shared a look with Blaine that clearly said, _that was easier than I thought_.

After walking into the wealthier district of the city, the trio came to a large store that had many attractive garments on display. Dresses, tunics, jackets, robes, hats, capes, and much more hung from every available surface. Seeing the excitement in Rachel's eyes as they neared it, Kurt steered them towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry," said the owner, looking at Blaine's bare feet, "but shoes must be worn in my shop."

Blaine hesitated sadly, taking a step back before Kurt answered for him, "But he has shoes, right here." From seemingly nowhere, Kurt had produced a brand new pair of leather sandals. How many secret pockets were sewn into his merchant disguise? "It's not always practical to wear them in the market, see," explained Kurt, somewhat condescendingly.

"No offense intended, sir," apologized the man quickly. "It's just policy, that's all."

"No offense taken, but I expect your most attentive service while we conduct our business today," said Kurt formally as Blaine put on his new sandals. They felt stiff and unfamiliar. It had been quite a long time since he had had a new pair of shoes. "We need a dress for the lady. Her presence has been requested at royal banquet and she must be dressed to impress even the prince himself." It was lucky for Blaine that he was focused on his shoes as he laughed at Kurt for referring to himself in the third person.

"Of course, sir," said the shopkeeper dutifully. "Right this way, we have many fine ensembles that have been sold to several…" His sales pitched trailed off as he spotted Rachel holding a lavish red dress in front of her. "I see the lady as wasted no time in selecting our finest merchandise. Let's see it on, shall we? Right this way, miss." The man led Rachel to a corner of the store and pulled a curtain in front of her. "Let me know if you need any assistance, miss, and I will fetch one of my female associates."

"I think these are about your size, are they not?" said Kurt holding up a pair of navy colored pants for Blaine.

"What? Kurt, you don't have to do that. We're here for Rachel," protested Blaine.

"Blaine," said Kurt firmly. "Tell me, when was the last time you had new clothes to wear?"

"Honestly?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Honestly," Kurt said.

"I honestly don't remember," replied Blaine. It was truth. He had been wearing the same patched pants so long, he didn't even remember buying them.

"I'm buying you new clothes," said Kurt definitively, "and you are not going to protest. I'm not doing it because I feel like I have to or because I feel sorry for you. I'm doing it because I want to." Kurt's kind gesture made Blaine's heart race again, and he found he had no response except for a smile growing on his lips. Kurt smiled back at him, but he turned playful in an instant by shoving the pants into Blaine's hands and pushing him towards the other curtained fitting space. As Blaine disappeared into his corner, Rachel emerged from hers. The deep red dress was stunning on her. The fitted bodice hugged her small frame in all the right places, and the full body of the skirt hung gracefully around her.

"It's a beautiful dress," said Rachel admiringly, "but I don't know if it's my color. I don't want to be picky but…"

"Nonsense!" interrupted the shopkeeper. "Only the best for such a beautiful lady! Let's try this, shall we?" He moved towards a gown of rich purple, but Kurt stopped him. A dress of that color and material would surely be the most expensive item in the store.

"What about this?" Kurt asked Rachel has he held up a pale pink dress with long sleeves. She struck him as the girly type, so he hoped she would be more attracted to the look of the dress rather than the cost.

Rachel's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh yes! I love that!" She took the dress from his hands and disappeared behind the curtain once more. Kurt smirked with silent victory as the shopkeeper narrowed his eyes at Kurt. Rachel reappeared in what must have been record time to change from one dress to another. She threw the curtain back and came out with a spectacular twirl.

"This is even better than the last one!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"I have a mirror if you would like to see yourself properly, miss," said the shopkeeper. He had many years of experience in sales that told him women liked to see themselves in clothing before they bought it. That mirror had not been cheap, but it had made him countless sales since. Rachel followed him to it, and gave another twirl in front of it before examining her reflection.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Blaine asked as he emerged from his fitting space. Kurt turned around to see what could have been a completely different man. Somewhere, he had found a new shirt and vest to accompany the pants Kurt had given him. The vest matched the same navy as the pants, but its red trim was what really made it stand out. The white undershirt wasn't much, but it was a fine material that was well suited for the climate. Kurt shook his head slightly when he realized he had been staring.

"Not at all. You look amazing!" said Kurt without a hint of sarcasm. "There's no way I'm letting you out of here without buying that."

"Nor I," said the shopkeeper, who had turned his attention to the two men when he heard Blaine step out from behind the curtain. Although he wanted to make a sale, he seemed genuinely impressed by Blaine's new look. It was quite a step up from the ragged clothing he had been wearing. Behind the shopkeeper, Rachel eyed the two men suspiciously, noting their manners towards each other. Blaine gave her a warning look with his eyes. The exchange caused the shopkeeper to look back at Rachel, but she promptly returned to admiring herself in the mirror. He shrugged.

"Are you ready for purchase, then?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Kurt. "I'll cover both of them." He produced his money pouch and dropped the appropriate amount of gold coins into the shop owner's hands.

"Thank you for your business, sir," said the man. If he found anything suspicious about a travelling merchant having enough spare money to pay for new clothes for two commoners, he said nothing.

* * *

Dinner with Kurt's parents was filled with awkward small talk. Kurt told them Rachel was an actress, and she recited a list of roles she had played. His parents occasionally went to stage performances, but they had never been to a low-budget street production like the ones Rachel performed in. They had a small conversation about how street performers made due without certain props or sets. Most of the conversation however, felt forced to Kurt as his parents were probably trying desperately not to bore their guest. He supposed he might have unknowingly pressured them by making them believe that he was smitten with her.

The only eventful aspect of dinner was when a servant appeared to inform the Queen of something important quietly in her ear. His parents never allowed interruptions during dinner, so Kurt could only wonder what was so important that it could not wait. His mother whispered back, and he couldn't help but notice that the hushed voices grew steadily more intense. Eventually his mother gave a great sigh as she turned back to the table.

"It is with great regret that must inform our guest that tonight's entertainment is unfortunately cancelled," she said formally.

"Aw, we won't get to see Satine?" asked Finn, clearly disappointed.

"She has unfortunately fallen ill this evening," explained his mother. "Her performance will have to be rescheduled."

"You mean _the_ Satine?" asked Rachel, so amazed she had to be sure she heard correctly. "The famous vocalist?"

"The very same," replied the Queen. "I suppose we could always give her the grand tour of the palace. What do you think, dear?" she asked her husband.

Rachel had a sudden idea. "I could perform for you," she suggested.

"Don't be silly, dear. You're our guest. We ought to entertain you, not the other way around," the Queen said gently.

"But it's what I do," said Rachel simply. "It's not a burden, honest. And it might be nice for a change of pace?" she asked hopefully.

"Please let her, Mother," said Kurt, finally speaking up. "She really is good." He threw in a smile to his supposed lover for good measure. He may as well sell it properly.

"Alright then, if you insist," replied his mother with a smile. Kurt could have laughed at how easily they believed him to be in love with Rachel.

"Thank you!" Rachel squealed as she squeezed him in a hug behind what would have been Satine's stage. "Just think: this stage was meant for Satine! _Satine_! And now _I'm_ here! With a full band to back me up, no less!"

"Just make a good impression on them okay? We have to be convincing if this is going to work," warned Kurt.

"Don't worry," assured Rachel. "I'll have them eating out of my hand when I'm done."

Kurt took his seat with his family as Rachel took her place on stage. She began slowly and dramatically a cappella.

"_The French are glad to die for love._"

As soon as she ended the first line the band struck up the brass instruments. Rachel's tone became much more sassy and playful when it came time for her entrance.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your, pussy cat_," she meowed with a wink at Kurt. Finn elbowed him with a grin.

"Nice one," he mouthed.

"_Men grow cold as, girls grow old. And we all lose are charms in the end. But square cut or pear shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape_. _Diamonds are a girl's best friend_!" Rachel sang. Keeping to the rhythm of the music, she danced and made full use of the large stage.

"Tiffany's!" she cried, throwing her arms into the air.

"Cartdier," she breathed dramatically, sprawling a hand across her chest.

"'_Cause we are living in a material world_," she explained in song. "_And I am a material girl_."

"Come and get me, boys," she taunted in a low voice. With her right index finger, she seductively beckoned at the two princes. Kurt gave her a smile, while Finn leaned forward in his seat, clearly interested. It was Kurt's turn to elbow him. Revenge on one's siblings was always such a sweet feeling.

Rachel took a seat in one of the regal chairs on stage as she named off famous diamonds. "Black star, rose core. Talk to me, Your Highnesses! Tell me all about it!" she called. With a kick to the air, she returned to a standing position and strutted to the front and center of the stage.

"_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girl's best friend_," she sang sweetly."_There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're up all night. But get that ice or else no dice_!"

"_He's your guy when stocks are high_," Rachel continued, but then warned, "_But beware when they start to descend._" Suddenly, she saw a swing hanging in one corner of the stage. Kurt told her to make an impression, didn't he? She danced over to it as she sang, "_Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best friend_."

Rachel had never used a swing to dance before, but she found it came to her with surprising ease. It was perfect for showing off her legs, even if she was wearing a long dress that covered them. She hoped they would not be able to see her undergarments, but either way it was too late now.

"Kurt," Finn whispered. "_Where_ did you find that girl? Can you get me one?"

Kurt chuckled softly, "We'll see."

"'_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds_…_ are a_…" she sang before belting out the last few notes with great power, "_Girl's_! _Best_!" She hopped down from the swing and struck a final pose. "_Friend_!" The band played out the last notes of the song as Kurt and his family rose to their feet and clapped for her.

"Well done!" complimented Kurt's father.

"Yeah, that was hot," said Finn.

"Finn, that is not the kind of language to use in front of a lady!" his mother scolded.

"It's okay," assured Rachel with a smile at Finn, which he returned.

"Kurt, don't you have anything to say?" his father prompted.

"Well, what can I say? It was spectacular, Rachel, truly it was," he smiled as Rachel beamed at him. But despite the quality of Rachel's performance, a part of him missed the authentic, intimate nature of Blaine's singing. The longing made the decision in his head even heavier. "Definitely worthy of this," Kurt said as he pulled out a jewelry box and placed it in Rachel's hands. Rachel opened the box to see not only a ring but matching necklace and earrings. Her shock was somewhat genuine at his gift. Although he had told her of his plan to move forward in their false courtship, he had not told her what he bought for her as a present.

"Kurt, does this mean…?" his mother asked trailing off.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "We are announcing our engagement."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, I don't own anything. **

**AN: I guess this chapter could be "the calm before the storm," if you will. The story is nearing its climax!**

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he scrambled up the ladders to the livable floor of the building where Blaine resided.

"Kurt?" Blaine answered, confused. It was barely past sunrise. Kurt never came this early.

"I have to talk to you," Kurt said breathlessly. "I don't know how much time I have. No one knows I'm gone, you see…" He panted several times.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, concerned. "Did the dinner go alright?"

"It was fine. Really good, actually," he admitted. "But listen, this is a game changer. My parents want Rachel to come and live in one of the palace guest houses." Blaine registered what the news meant a split second before Kurt said it. "That means I won't have an excuse to come see you."

Blaine was devastated. He stood up angrily and stormed towards the ladder. A walk-out from the top floor of a broken building would be difficult and much less dramatic than if there were a door around, but he would manage it.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called. Blaine kept walking. He was on the second floor landing now, what was left of it anyway, but he had to stop to forcefully blink the tears from his eyes. The thought of never seeing Kurt again was just too painful.

"I got you a job at the palace!" Kurt shouted.

That effectively snapped Blaine out of his emotional state. "What?"

"I got you a job working in the palace. A sitar player in the royal band. I know it's not much, but since you love music, I figured it would be better than nothing," he said gently, hiding how hurt he really was. The sight of Blaine walking out on him caused him much more distress than he would have expected.

"How?" Blaine asked, still dumbfounded. He climbed back up to the same level as Kurt.

"I told them that Rachel had a cousin, you, that was a dear friend to both of us and the only family she had left. If she came to live with us, or next to us technically, you came too. A package deal," Kurt explained caringly. "She only ever came into the picture because you did, and she agrees with me. There's no point in her staying with me if you can't be there, too. She wants us to be together. And so do I."

Their eyes met to share a loving look that seemed to pull Blaine in towards Kurt like a magnet. "But Blaine?" Kurt said before he could close the distance between them completely.

"Yes?" Blaine asked carefully. He sensed the sadness in Kurt's voice and knew this could not be good news.

"Rachel and I announced our engagement last night. We are to be married at the end of next month," Kurt confessed. Blaine felt a pang of grief with a little jealousy, but found he could not bring himself to be mad at Kurt. This had been their plan all along, after all.

"I'd congratulate you, but I'm not sure if the occasion warrants it," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "Trust me, you don't have to. But hopefully, if we're lucky, I might be one step closer to solving this mess."

* * *

Blaine settled into his new life at the castle quite easily. The move had been easy with so few possessions, and the adjustment to a life of privilege was one he embraced. Even living in the servants' quarters was luxurious compared to his broken down street house. The routine of palace life settled quickly as Blaine learned where he needed to be and when to be there. The other band members notified him of their rehearsal schedule and all known performance dates. It was not unusual however, for the royal family to request some music for dinner or a small gathering on short notice.

Kurt frequently invited them to play during and even join them for dinner, and Blaine knew it was because of him. Once in a while, Kurt dared to ask for Blaine specifically, but he made these requests limited to avoid expressing favoritism or attracting unwanted attention. Kurt more often visited Blaine in his room than Blaine visited in his for some of the same reasons. It was much easier for Kurt to roam the palace at odd hours than it was for Blaine. After one such visit, it was nearly midnight before Kurt made his way through the castle, as quietly as possible, back to his room.

"Kurt?" said a voice from inside the kitchen. Kurt froze. He had been so absorbed in the residual effects that lingered after a night spent kissing Blaine, he had not even seen the light on. "What are you doing up and about at this hour?" his father asked.

"Father," said Kurt trying not to sound as nervous as he felt, "I could ask you the same."

His father chuckled. "I suppose I walked right into that one, didn't I? Well, as long as we're up, come on in and share a cup of tea."

"Tea? You?" Kurt teased.

"It's supposed to help me relax," he explained. "I figured it would be worth a shot."

"Did Mother tell you that?" Kurt guessed.

"She did," said his father fondly.

"She would be right," Kurt said as he poured himself a cup. Seeing no chairs in sight, he hopped up to sit right on the counter. It was one of his childhood habits that he never quite grew out of. His father gave him a nostalgic look that made it clear that he was imagining a small Kurt sitting in the exact same spot the nearly adult one sat now.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kurt's father asked him suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked Kurt, confused without context to the question his father had asked.

"Marrying Rachel," he clarified. "Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Of course it is," answered Kurt. "I need to be ready to be Sultan if anything were to happen to you."

"That's not quite what I meant," his father admitted. "I haven't forgotten what you told me a few years back: that you like men. And you know I would support you no matter whom you chose to marry, but my only caution was the kingdom may not. As true as that advice still is, I want you to know I didn't mean for it to prevent you from being happy or making your own choices. Things just might be a little tougher for you that way, that's all."

"Thank you, Father," said Kurt warmly. "But this really is for the best. Rachel is a wonderful girl, and I'm sure we will make a handsome couple." His father smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he pulled his son into close embrace.

"Now let's finish the tea and get back to bed before your mother will have to scold us both for not getting adequate sleep," he said, chuckling slightly.

* * *

As the date of the wedding drew closer, Kurt and Blaine's time together became more and more limited. Blaine tried not to feel jealous of his time with Rachel, since it really was not his fault wedding plans were so tedious and time consuming, but nonetheless his prolonged absence left a hole in Blaine's heart.

"I have an idea," Kurt suggested one evening as they sat in one of the many gardens on the palace grounds. "We should write another song." Blaine looked expectantly at him, curious. "One that can remind us that no matter how long we are apart, we will be together again soon."

"I love that idea," said Blaine eagerly, moving to pick up his sitar. Kurt had asked for some "music in the garden" as he admired the newly blooming buds around him. Blaine of course, was supposed to provide said music but it would not have been a surprise to either of them if the sitar had remained untouched. "I'll start?" he asked.

"Please do," invited Kurt with a warm smile.

"_Never knew, I could feel like this_," admitted Blaine, feeling color rise in his cheeks as he sang, "_like I've never seen the sky before_. _Want to vanish inside your kiss. Each day I love you more and more_." He stopped to think for a second. The verse would need to be longer, but for now he wanted to skip ahead to the chorus he had in mind. "_Come what may_," he sang, "_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_."

"That's beautiful," said Kurt.

"Your turn," prompted Blaine.

"I've never been very good at it…" said Kurt, hesitating.

"Just say what you feel," said Blaine simply.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_," sang Kurt. He continued, finding that the less he thought about the words, the easier they came. "_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_." There was only a brief pause before, "_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_."

"That's great! I love it!" praised Blaine.

"Really?" asked Kurt.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Blaine assured him.

"_And there's no mountain too high_," Kurt continued.

"_No river too wide_," Blaine finished. "_Just sing out this song and I'll_…"

"_Be there by your side_!" they sang together, grinning at how they knew how the other would finish.

"_Storm clouds may gather, starts may collide_," Blaine sang, "_But I love you until the end of time_."

"_Come what may_," they sang to one another, "_Come what may_."

Kurt actually felt himself tear up, so Blaine finished, "_I will love you until my dying day_." They shared a soft kiss, which turned into a close embrace. "It's a work in progress, but we have an amazing song started. I can feel it."

"Promise you'll play it for me," said Kurt. "Whenever you can. Even if no one else knows who it's for, I'll know. Play it so I can hear it."

"I promise," said Blaine. "And you promise that you'll sing it when wedding plans become too stressful and find yourself missing me."

"I promise I will," assured Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**This should go without saying by now, but I own nothing. **

**AN: This chapter was so incredibly painful to write! I'm sorry for what the characters are about to say to each other. But as painful as it was, it was worth it to set up the epic ending to come. **

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Blaine had little time to sneak away to be alone, but they made up for it in other ways. If one of them sang, hummed, or even whistled a few notes from the newly finished "Come What May," the other was never very far away. Secluded hallways or empty rooms became perfect places for stolen kisses and a few moments of bliss before they had to return to reality.

Glances exchanged during dinners when Blaine played also became more frequent, but still went unnoticed by anyone else. Except Rachel, it seemed.

"What? You think I wouldn't notice?" she teased. "You two are so obvious, it's a really wonder no one else has noticed."

"I'll have you know we've never been caught sneaking around the castle," defended Kurt.

"Don't jinx it!" warned Blaine.

"And what about all the time you've been spending with Finn?" asked Kurt.

"He's been helping me grow and trim the flowers for the wedding," she explained candidly. "He's surprisingly good at it."

"I remember him telling me about that now," said Blaine, recalling one of their casual conversations. "I run into him around the palace a lot. We stop to talk, and he shares whatever snack he happens to have on hand."

"That is so typical of Finn," Kurt laughed fondly of his brother. "He _does_ always have something to eat."

"And _you two_ are always singing that song of yours!" said Rachel pointedly. "Don't try and deny it. Kurt sings it so much I probably know it as well as you do." Then, she tone softened. "But don't think for a second I mind. It's a beautiful song. Part of me wishes I had something so special."

"We could write you something, too," Blaine started meekly.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. It wouldn't be the same. Besides, I'm getting my dream come true, remember? A lifetime of performing. Living in the palace. It's all I've ever wanted," she said earnestly.

* * *

"Blaine, I need to ask you something," Kurt confided in him one night.

"I'm listening," Blaine replied.

"My parents have noticed how much I sing 'Come What May.' They love the song, and they know how it makes me feel. …But they think it's about Rachel," said Kurt carefully. Blaine felt slightly annoyed, but that was to be expected. Rachel was supposed to be Kurt's fiancé after all, what were they supposed to think? "And they want to use it at the wedding."

"What?" was all Blaine could manage to ask. The fact that their song would be used at Kurt's wedding to someone else was just too much. Hurt and rage built up inside of him.

"I know," Kurt said quickly. "I didn't, don't, want to use it, but what am I supposed to do? They think Rachel and I are so in love we have our own song! And the fact I go around singing it all the time hasn't helped."

"Well maybe if you'd been a little more subtle about it, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Blaine accused.

"You were the one who told me I should sing it whenever I missed you. Which happens to be just about all the time, for your information!" huffed Kurt.

"This is _our song_, Kurt! _Our song_!" Blaine cried. "Singing it at your wedding to _someone else_ is going way too far! This wasn't part of the plan!"

"None of this was part of the plan!" Kurt cried back. "I just wanted to put an end to everyone's problems by getting married. By taking a wife, I won't upset the kingdom, and I can take over as Sultan for my father. I can't marry a man because the kingdom won't allow it. Trust me, I'd do it if I could, but I can't."

"That's where you're wrong, Kurt," Blaine said gravely. "There's no law against two men getting married. The precedent only exists because we've never had a Sultan who wanted a husband before. You could change that! Don't marry Rachel, marry me instead!"

"I can't do that, Blaine! You know that!" Kurt cried. It caused him immense pain to refuse something he wanted more than anything else, but he knew he had to put his people and his future before everything else. "There are dangerous people out there who won't accept it, and I can't risk upsetting them for the safety of everyone in the kingdom."

"They'll be upset no matter what!" Blaine pointed out. "They'll hate you anyway because of what happened to the old maharaja. You know what I think? It's not the kingdom or its politics that's keeping us apart. It's you."

"Me!" Kurt shouted as tears fell from his eyes. He was to upset and hurt to care. "You knew what you getting into from start, Blaine! So if you can't handle it, you can leave anytime!" He stormed out of Blaine's room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't hear Blaine's sobs over the sound of his own as he walked sullenly back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own these amazing characters, songs, or allusions. Sadly. **

**AN: So here's the end! This "little" idea grew into something more amazing than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you to the overwhelmingly positive response I've gotten so far; I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ****Now for the grand finale...**

The next few weeks were filled with misery for both Kurt and Blaine. They avoided one another's presence as much as possible but still found themselves in the same room more often than was comfortable. They no longer sought eye contact, but when it happened coincidentally, it was no longer filled with shining eyes and racing hearts, but instead with deep regret and broken hearts.

The rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding was the worst. Everyone seemed more withdrawn than usual, which caused a tense silence whenever no one was speaking. The band practiced upbeat music for the party that would follow the ceremony in attempt to cheer everyone up, but Blaine found the happy music only made him more miserable. He wanted to play slow, mournful tunes, but that would not sit well with the other band members or the Sultan and Queen, with whom he was now on a first name basis. Burt and Carole were kind people, and they did not understand why their children, Rachel included, seemed so unhappy on the night before what should be the happiest day of two of their lives.

Carole suggested practicing the first dance between husband and wife, hoping to lift their spirits. It had the opposite effect. Kurt and Rachel danced slowly, but the moment was not romantic. It was sad and dreadful. Carole asked Finn to step in, as he would be dancing with her tomorrow as well, in attempt to break the tension. Finn seemed reluctant, but offered his hand to Rachel nonetheless. She took it, and the two of them made a much livelier dance. The only unusual thing about it was that they seemed to be desperate to look anywhere but directly into each other's faces. Carole put a hand to her head and asserted they must need a good night's sleep. She sighed heavily as Burt put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Kurt?" his father asked him that night, once again spontaneously meeting his son in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" Kurt held up his cup of tea. Then, Burt noticed he was crying. "What's wrong?" Kurt said nothing as tears continued to flow. "Kurt…" he began, extremely concerned.

"I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore!" Kurt burst out suddenly. He had been doubting his marriage to Rachel ever since his fight with Blaine. As hurt as we was by Blaine's harsh words, he had to admit there was some truth to them. Part of the kingdom would always hate him for what happened before he was even born. He couldn't help that. So really, what difference did it make if he married a man or woman? At the same time, he worried for his and Blaine's safety. Why give his already dangerous enemies another reason to hate him even more?

"But you love Rachel," his father pointed out. When Kurt said nothing, he asked, "Don't you?"

"No," Kurt answered quietly.

"You love someone," his father said definitively. He knew his son well and had noticed the sudden change in behavior over the last couple of months.

"Yes," Kurt admitted, his voice still barely more than a whisper.

"Then who?" Burt asked, wondering how he could have missed the fact that Kurt was in love with someone who was not his fiancé. Ever since Rachel and her cousin had moved into the castle, he had been happier than Burt had ever seen him. Then the truth hit Burt like a stampede of elephants. "It's him, isn't it? The sitar player? Rachel's cousin?"

Kurt looked up at his father expectantly. "How…?"

"I just figured it out," Burt said simply. "I mean, _just_ figured it out, but now that I think about it, it's completely obvious." Great, Rachel had been right. "The constant singing, the sneaking around the castle late at night, always inviting him for dinner…" He trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would be better this way," said Kurt, frustrated. "Rachel and I could be married, the kingdom would be happy, I could take over for you as Sultan, and Blaine and I could… I don't know. Stay friends, or more, I don't know! This whole thing just got so complicated!"

"Kurt," his father said very seriously, looking his son right in eyes, "whatever you choose to do, don't do it for the kingdom, or for Rachel, or even for me. Do it for yourself. You'll spend your whole life regretting it if you don't. I think about all the time what would have happened to Carole and me if we hadn't fallen in love. It was a marriage of politics and convenience. It could have easily been miserable for the both of us, and for you and your brother. Don't let that happen to you."

"What if it's too late now?" Kurt asked, his question loaded with several different contexts.

"It's not too late," assured Burt.

Kurt wanted to believe his father, but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted it. The plan he, Blaine, and Rachel concocted was so far along it was too late to back out now. He had to see it through and be true to his word. "I will marry Rachel tomorrow," he said, making up his mind.

"Kurt," his father began.

"I'm sure, Father," Kurt assured him. "This really is for the best."

Burt sighed deeply. "If you say so," he said. "Just know that I only want you to be happy. Never forget that."

"I won't," said Kurt, hugging his father. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Finn helped Kurt into his lavish outfit without saying much of anything. He was unusually quiet and sullen for someone who was normally quite upbeat. Even he seemed to be dreading Kurt's wedding.

"Ready, bro?" he asked as he finished fastening Kurt's cape to the broad shoulders of his shirt.

"Yes," said Kurt heavily.

"Good luck today, man," said Finn. "You really found something special in Rachel." They shared a weak smile as they stepped into one of the castle's ballrooms. The guests bowed in respect as the two princes made their way to the terrace at the back of the room where the Sultan and Queen were already waiting for them. Kurt took a moment to admire the plain room that had been transformed into an indoor garden for the wedding. Hundreds of flowers, bushes, exotic trees, and other plants adorned every available surface.

"You and Rachel really outdid yourselves with the flowers," Kurt muttered through the side of mouth. "This is amazing!"

"It was mostly her," said Finn sheepishly. "I just followed her directions."

"Even still, thank you," said Kurt gratefully.

They stopped at their positions in front of the terrace to wait for the bride to make her entrance. Finn shook Kurt's hand and gave his brother a quick hug before stepping off to his left. The large ballroom doors slowly opened. The band started to play the bride's entrance theme, and the guests stood from their seats to honor her. Kurt forced himself not to look over to the band on the right side where Blaine would be playing. His decision was hard enough without the constant reminder of why he didn't want to make it.

Rachel made her grand entrance in a gorgeous white gown with light pink shoulders and embellishments, her favorite. Kurt smiled at the fact that she had taken the time to personalize her dress. They really did care for each other, even if they weren't in love. Or never would be, Kurt reminded himself sadly.

Kurt zoned out for most of the holy minister's long, dull speech. Even Rachel looked bored as she struggled to maintain her good posture. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Finn's head nodding. He fought back the urge to laugh.

"And now for the vows," said the regal man who was marrying them. "I have been informed that the couple to be would like to recite vows of their own writing. So at this time, I invite the groom to pledge his vows to his future wife."

"We never decided that!" Kurt hissed to Rachel.

"I asked him to do it. You turned out to be such a good writer, I thought I'd let you say how you really feel in your own words," she whispered back.

This was turning out to be too much for Blaine. The ceremony was difficult enough to watch without having to listen to Kurt construct personal vows to someone that wasn't him. If Kurt was still mad enough at Blaine, he might even say some of the things he said to Blaine. It was just too painful for Blaine to bear any longer. He rose from his place in the band and walked unobtrusively around the seating of the guests where he could sneak out the doors unnoticed.

Kurt noticed. He saw Blaine making his way towards the door. He was leaving. A series of images flashed through Kurt's head. He saw Blaine sitting in the bazaar playing his sitar, writing Kurt his very own song in the middle of the night to comfort him, shamelessly trying to make him believe in love, their magical first kiss in an empty alley street, and the many, many more kisses that followed it. The music and lyrics of "Come What May" echoed through his mind and for a moment, he forgot no one else could hear it. The ballroom was silent and all eyes were on him, waiting for him to make a speech. He panicked as he realized he had made a horrible mistake. He hoped for dear life that his father had been right about it not being too late to change his mind.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I can't marry you," Kurt blurted out. Rachel looked stunned and if Kurt hadn't been in such a hurry to get the words out that he had to say, he might have noticed that she was trying to hide a smile. The crowd gasped loudly in surprise. Burt looked up at him expectantly, and Carole grabbed her husband's hand. Finn's mouth dropped open and simply hung there. On the other side of the room, Blaine slowed his pace to listen. "Down the line, some people might say I didn't marry you because I didn't want the responsibility of the throne. Others will claim the political pressure to marry was too much, that I wasn't ready. Many will say that I couldn't marry you because I like men." There were a few gasps among the crowd. "While all of these have some merit to them, none of them is the reason for this announcement. So here's the truth: Rachel, I can't marry you because I'm in love with someone else."

Blaine stopped in his tracks. That was the first time Kurt had ever said he loved Blaine out loud. Kurt sang it in 'Come What May" countless times, and the looks he gave Blaine certainly implied it, but he could never actually bring himself to say it. Blaine turned his head over his shoulder to glance down the aisle at Kurt. Kurt's face was full of relief, as if a great burden was now missing from his mind. Across from him, Rachel had tears in her eyes. Blaine momentarily thought she was heartbroken until he noticed she was smiling.

"Oh, Kurt," she said happily. "I'm so glad you said that." She had been hoping he would back out, Kurt realized. She must have wanted him and Blaine to be together more than he originally thought. "Because I'm in love with someone else, too," she admitted with a somewhat tearful grin.

Whatever Kurt had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. "What? With whom?" he asked, his own revelation momentarily forgotten.

"With the prince," she said simply.

"I'm the prince," said Kurt slowly, confused.

"Not you," she laughed. "The other one." She looked over Kurt's shoulder, locking eyes with his brother standing behind him. Kurt turned to see Finn's expression change from completely stunned to pure, humble happiness. He had been right to suspect something existed between Rachel and his brother after all. Who knew? Kurt smiled warmly at Rachel. "Go get him," she said with a grin. Kurt knew perfectly well she was no longer referring to his brother. Kurt was about to run after him when he suddenly had a better idea.

"_Never knew I could feel like this_," he sang softly. The crowd was quiet again. No one wanted to miss the event that was going to happen, even if they weren't entirely sure what was going on anymore. Blaine froze where he was again, facing the door. "_Like I've never seen the sky before_." Kurt was singing their song at his wedding, but it was no longer a wedding to Rachel. Kurt was singing their song to him. "_Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more_. _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything_!"

Blaine still sang the next line of the song without turning around, "_Seasons may change winter to spring_." But knowing what line came next, he had to turn around and look Kurt in eyes.

"_But I love you_…" they sang together, "_until the end of time_."

"_Come what may_," they continued stronger with Kurt standing at the terrace and Blaine standing at the opposite end of the aisle, "_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_."

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_," Kurt sang the lines he wrote with the warm smile that he only wore when he was around Blaine, "_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_."

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_," Blaine sang with him as he moved closer.

"_It all revolves around you_," Kurt sang with almost a laugh at how true the words were.

"_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_," declared Blaine.

"_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_," they both promised as Blaine finally stood across from Kurt.

"_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_," Blaine sang, "_But I love you_."

"_But I love you_," Kurt answered as their voices began to overlap, "_until the end of time_."

"_Come what may_," they sang together in perfect harmony, "_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_!"

They continued straight into the lines without stopping as the band started playing the musical accompaniment Blaine had taught them on the unlikely chance that he would ever need it, "_Oh, Come what may, Come what may, I will love you_…"

"_I will love you_," added Kurt, "_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_…"

"_Come what may_," sang Kurt and Blaine together, not looking anywhere but into each other's eyes.

"_Come what may_," they barely heard Rachel and Finn add, who were now linked arm in arm, behind them. They knew the song so well from how much Blaine and Kurt sung it around the palace, they knew where to add back-up vocals.

"_Come what may_," sang out Kurt and Blaine again finishing stronger and more passionate than ever, "_I will love you until my dying day_!"

They moved in for a kiss as the crowd rose to their feet in applause, but they were interrupted by the holy minister. "Wait!" he called. "You haven't said the vows yet!"

"That sounded like vows to me," boomed Burt, beaming proudly at his son. "And probably the best ones I've ever heard, at that."

"Well," the holy man continued, "this isn't the wedding I came here to do, but who am I to question the royal family? More importantly, though, who am I to question love? I see no reason why these two should not be wed, but I must ask if anyone else does." He addressed the attendees but given their reaction to "Come What May" it was no surprise that no one objected. "Then by the power given to me by the holy masses I declare these two husband and…well, husband. I guess. _Now_ you may kiss."

Not needing to be told twice, Kurt and Blaine met in a passionate kiss that lasted for what might have been a little longer than the situation called for. But after a couple of long, kiss-less weeks spent apart from one another, they didn't care. Neither did they care about the fanatic crowd cheering themselves hoarse over the love story that had unfolded before their eyes. The only thing that broke their eye contact was the presence of Burt and Carole, who had come over to offer their blessing. Finn and Rachel joined them next. Finn whispered something in Kurt's ear, which made the latter nod enthusiastically.

"Well, now that I've been assured that I won't be stealing their thunder…" Finn announced to the family. "First," he said before dipping Rachel in a low bow and kissing fiercely on the mouth, "I've waited far too long to do that." He raised her back up, sharing a look with her that was not unlike the lovesick grins Kurt and Blaine often gave each other. "Second, we have a lovely lady in a wedding dress here, and it would be a shame to waste it, don't you think?"

"What?" Rachel asked, completely astonished. She looked at Finn, whose smile had yet to break from his face, and then at Kurt, as if to ask his permission.

"It's okay!" he assured her. "This was supposed to be your wedding, too, you know."

"Mother? Father?" Finn asked.

"This is all very sudden," admitted Carole, "but we had no objection to Rachel marrying one of our sons, so we have no objections to her marrying the other one."

"As long as you're sure about this," Burt warned, but he could only manage to be minimally threatening when he clearly felt incredibly happy.

"I'm sure," said Finn, looking only at Rachel. "Sometimes you just _know_."

"Marry them," ordered Blaine and Kurt together, grinning wildly.

* * *

With a double wedding of both of their princes, the citizens of the kingdom could not have been more delighted. Celebrations continued for weeks on end, even when the two couples had left on their honeymoons. Burt and Carole received a seemingly endless stream of incoming gifts that continued flowing even in their recipients' absence. When the couples returned, it took them days to sort through the enormous pile, and even then many items ended up being regifted to family friends or even the servants. Not everyone in the kingdom was pleased about Kurt and Blaine's marriage, but they were vastly outnumbered by those who were, so it never amounted to much. Eventually, when it was his turn to rule, Kurt accepted the position with honor and became just as revered as his father had been. Blaine helped him develop new policies that kept violence off the streets and the occupants safe. There were a few bumps in the road from time to time, but the vows they made during "Come What May" were never far away. They would love each other until their dying day, possibly even longer than that if they could manage it.


End file.
